Artemis Fowl and the Power of Love
by keyson
Summary: Artemis Fowl x Holly Short One-shot. Romantic short story for those ones who really enjoy love stories. I do believe it is pretty well written. Worth reading.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. I don't own any of his characters. They belong to the Artemis Fowl series' author.**

Artemis head was hurting more than he would normally tolerate. He had had a tough day. After being cured of the whole Atlantis Complex situation his brains were turning back to usual standards, and this is how his body reacted to the healing. He sat in his bed still wearing his _Rochas_ tuxedo and just let himself go. His head reached the pillow and he moved his feet still with footwear and quickly passed out.

Suddenly, he was woken up by a noise. His headache was still as bad as when he slept, and it was not at all a surprise for him –the clock showed half an hour had passed. The acute sense of danger he developed throughout his adventures obliged him to stay alert and aim his hand at the button on his lightbox to call his lifetime friend and bodyguard Domovoi Butler, as he heard a voice coming out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"-said the female speaker, known to Artemis Fowl II.

"Holly!"-exclaimed happily Artemis. He hadn't seen her best female friend for a really long time.

Holly Short quickly covered the mud boy's mouth while she made him sleep again with a powerful underworld tonic. Artemis didn't have a chance.

When he woke up, he found himself at a cliff, witnessing the moonshine's gently kiss to the sea and looking at the horizon where the whales jumped as if their task was trying to reach it, as impossible as it sounds.

"Why have you brought me here, Holly?"-he said, watching her figure at the moonlight, her head still covered by the LEP helmet.

Holly softly took the helmet from her head and Artemis could see her more beautiful than ever.

"You'll see, Artemis, I have something important to tell you"-she said.

"Anything you wish, Holly."-he said.

Holly got closer to the mud boy and told him:

"You know Arty, ever since I met you our relationship turned better and better."-said Holly, and she shook her head in disapproval of her own speech. "Okay, listen. There's no way to say it slowly, so I'll just throw it out. I love you Artemis Fowl. D'arvit! I've said it."

Artemis Fowl couldn't believe his eyes. In fact he arched both eyebrows in a noticeable way, something unprecedented for him. He frankly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Holly Short had told him she loved him. Using his hypothetical-deductive method he tried to find a proof of this being a bluff or a mind illness but it was all discarded. It was impossible. She had even called him _Arty. _Another unprecedented action.

"Are you just going to stay like that staring at me clueless? Please, just say something! I can't believe I have got Artemis Fowl II out of words!"-said Holly concerned.

"I…I'm g…glad to hear that, Holly."-Artemis couldn't believe it. He had just stammered and used an interjection all in the same phrase. It was certainly the worst day of his language's life. But maybe it would be just the opposite to his heart's. "I..I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say a thing."-said a scared Holly. "Just you stay with me like this admiring the ocean"

Holly couldn't believe it. Sixty years on the LEP and she was too shy to speak to a nineteen year old mud boy, with biological age of sixteen.

The following fifteen minutes were completely silent. Both of them were sat by the cliff looking at the landscape. It was certainly a beautiful starred night in Argentina. But Artemis was too focused on another thing to imagine his location, which, in normal conditions, he would have noticed. It was Península Valdés, Chubut. Artemis once hoped in hypothetical terms to be the first teenager to circumvent puberty. Now he realized that was frankly impossible. First with Minerva and all the other girls she watched nearly twenty times in a day. Now a female elf was getting him embarrassed. He could not focus. That was cancer to his intellect.

Holly, by her side didn't know what exactly to do. She had done what her feelings told her to do ever since she kissed him the first time. She always knew it was a bad idea, but never as bad as she thought it was right now.

Artemis liked Holly. He liked the kiss she gave him when saving the lemur. However, _love _was something out of his language. Well, not completely out, as he knew and made use of three times the words the smartest writers used, but the last time he remembered using that word was at the age of twelve when his mother was insane. _Love. _Sounded good.

Time passed and nothing happened. The whales did lovely sounds and the climate was particularly nice. Suddenly, Holly got something on her mind. It was a voice telling her if she didn't go for all that bare moment, she would lose Artemis forever. She couldn't lose a second more.

Before she could actually think what she was doing, and letting magic take possession of her soul, she looked at Artemis in his face and kissed him deeply. Artemis felt shocked, and so he didn't break the kiss. For some reason he didn't want to, either.

The kiss got deeper and deeper until both lovers took each other's head. Holly's tongue asked Artemis for permission and after knowing what he was doing he let her in. After some seconds he felt sparks fly into his throat as reckless as a mighty river. He tried to stop it then for the sensation hurt a little bit, but then he got used to it and he even started enjoying it. He could feel the magic enter his loins and filling him. His heart was full of a joy he'd never felt and his mind was for the first time in his entire life completely blank. The sensation was everlasting.

But everything must come to an end, and so the kiss broke. Artemis' mind and soul returned back to normal –or at least that was what he thought. However, a couple of seconds passed until he realized he was standing on a floor of air.

"Aaaahh!"-he shouted as he watched the 50 meters down to where both were before the kiss.

"Don't worry"-said Holly. "You are with me. I won't let you fall. Never."

Both friends glided down to the floor and Artemis knew he had to do something. Something inside was trying to make him act. A certain something that for once was hard to explain. Would it be magic? No. The patterns were different. Would it be sexual desire? No. He didn't even feel that need then. This was much stronger, something he had never felt before.

It was love.

Artemis noticed something changed inside him. Not only this newfound love, but also some kind of system reboot was taking possession of him. He felt right. His bad feelings were over, his past guilts were forgotten and the sins forgiven. It was amazing. He was a new man. Suddenly, this feeling felt as powerful as the universe and made him say something by instinct, although in reason he may have said now his soul had changed:

"I love you Holly"

Holly's eyes cried and the teardrops turned into red sparks as they reached the bottom of her face. They were different than the blue magic sparks, but although none of them had ever seen them both knew what the truth was: They were sparks of love.

The couple sealed their love with a deep kiss with the whales and other Earth creatures as witnesses. Because love is the most powerful force of the universe and transcends all frontiers.

"I love you too"

**I hope you liked my first Artemis Fowl Fanfiction! Please tell me your thoughts, critics and/or recommendations in a review. I really loved writing this story, and I certainly hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. It is set after The Atlantix Complex book since I hadn't finish reading The Last Guardian while I was writing it. See you soon!**

** keyson**


End file.
